Like A Diamond In The Sky
by Fujimoto Chiaki
Summary: Sasuke tertarik pada Naruto, Naruto menyukai Neji, Neji memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata, Hinata terpesona dengan Sasuke, dan selama bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sasuke, Neji perlahan tergoda dengan rona merah yg Sasuke tunjukkan untuk Naruto. "Suka sama Sasuke? .. Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! M, lemon. NejiSasu, NejiNaru, SasuHina, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**~* Like A Diamond in The Sky *~**

**Pairing : Neji Hyuuga – Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning : Rate T semi M #Plak – AU – Bahasa ga baku – Bom Typo (?) – BL semi Yaoi**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Friendship - Humor garing (?)  
**

**Author : FC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Seonggok wanita jadi-jadian (?) berjalan dari luar gerbang SMA Konoha dengan anggun memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang masih ramai dengan para siswa dan siswi yang bersemangat memasuki minggu baru di bulan April. Tidak begitu dengan dirinya yang ogah-ogahan menatap pintu masuk ke gedung sekolah yang selama setahun terakhir ia huni. Dia bosan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat jatuh cinta, atau mungkin seorang sensei seksi yang bisa dia goda ketika ga ada kerjaan. Pria itu tidak peduli pada angin yang menerbangkan ujung rambutnya yang terurai sepanjang pinggang, rambut lurus tanpa cabang, mengkilat seperti di cuci dengan sabun sunlight seratus jeruk nipis. Oh, dia begitu merindukan suara cempreng gagap milik sepupu dekatnya yang tercantik. Sayang sekali gadis sebohay itu tinggal jauh di Kiri, kan jadi ga bisa digodain (?).

"Ah- Itu Neji senpaaaii" Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek sebahu dan berisik yang biasa ada di depan pintu masuk. Neji mengedip, membuka kelopak mata dengan efek slow motion membuat gadis itu merona hebat, padahal sih menurut Hyuuga muda itu, tatapan matanya biasa aja. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman sederhana, tetapi bagi Matsuri –nama gadis tadi. Itu sebuah anugrah baginya di pagi hari. Hanya lima detik, Neji melewati Matsuri menuju loker sepatunya.

"Genit." Neji melirik orang yang berdiri disamping lokernya.

"Apaan sih?!" Neji hampir berteriak, ia meninggikan suaranya tidak suka komentar menjijikan bersembur dari mulut mungil sahabatnya.

"Che, sejak kapan lu jadi tebar pesona begitu sih?" katanya sambil melihat helaian rambut Neji yang terurai ke depan karena pemiliknya sedang membungkuk mengganti sepatu.

"Kenapa? Takut fans lu berpaling ke gue?" badannya kembali tegak, dibarengi seringaian mengejek khas Hyuuga di tancapkan sukses di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Dih, NEJIs lu" balasnya dengan bahasa paling ter-ga baku se-Konoha.

"Hahahaha, Nyontek peer dong Sas" Neji mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Sas itu hanya senyum simpul, keduanya berjalan meninggalkan loker menuju ruang kelas mereka, kelas 2-3.

Tidak usah heran dengan hubungan yang kadang kayak musuh bebuyutan tapi kadang kayak suami-istri #eh Neji dan Sasuke udah bersahabat SMP. Suka duka mereka lalui bersama tanpa ada kata berpisah, wajar bila sesama saling sahabat tahu rahasia masing-masing kan? begitu juga mereka. Tahu tentang kelemahan dan orang terdekatnya membuat persahabatan mereka sangat erat, persamaan karena mereka tinggal seorang diri tanpa adanya orang tua pun di tengarai (?) menjadi sebab kenapa mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti berkencan (?). setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat dari luar, padahal mereka sendiri sih ga setuju pendapat macam itu, tapi mereka 'kayaknya' ga keberatan di cap jadi pasangan yaoi sama seluruh penghuni sekolah, dari karyawan sampai kepala sekolah tidak mau menganggap masalah ini serius. Punya kepala sekolah segaul Jiraiya memang banyak untungnya.

Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi sepi saat pasangan NejiSasu masuk dengan bebas. Neji terlihat menyapa beberapa teman sekelas tetapi lain dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli pada beberapa gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Oh, salahkan kenapa masih pagi begini si bungsu Uchiha tidak mengancingkan satupun seragamnya. Otot tipis berbentuk, seksi dan menggoda birahi dan iman.

"Latihan basket lagi lu Sas?" Neji akhirnya duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Sasuke, sambil membuka tas selempangnya, dia duduk dengan arogan sampai menimbulkan gaduh.

"OCC banget lu Ji" kicau Sasuke, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Berisik. Daripada lu ngurusin gw, kancingin dulu tuh baju. Bikin risih" Sasuke memandang Neji.

"Cerewet banget lu kayak nenek Tsunade.."

"Oi, iket rambut gw ketinggalan di rumah lu ya?" Neji mencari-cari ikat rambut di sela-sela tas yang biasa di pakai untuk menyimpang benda semacam itu, tapi setelah di cari ternyata dia ga nemuin satupun. Semalem dia emang nginep di tempat Sasuke, alasannya sih mo ngerjain peer bareng, tapi dasar Neji lagi kangen-kangenan di telfon sama sepupunya yang sering dia panggil 'Hinata-sama' ck, Sasuke pernah tanya sebenernya Neji itu sepupunya apa pembantunya Hinata. Dan Neji langsung OTL seketika dan berujung pada Sasuke yang ngerjain peer Geografi sendirian.

"Iya, Nih.." Sasuke mengambil ikat rambut kecil berwarna hitam. Neji merapikan rambut atasnya bersiap untuk diikat.

Tap.

Sasuke nahan tangan Neji, si pemilik rambut panjang menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Masih basah, jangan diiket."

Neji menurunkan tangan yang masih Sasuke pegang.

"Kalian jadian ya?" Si ketua kelas berambut mangkok berjaket hijau, dengan matanya yang bulat menatap curiga NejiSasu. Beberapa anak yang berada di sekitar bangku mereka pun ikutan melihat dua orang yang kebingungan itu.

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

"Neji udah punya pacar kok, dan itu bukan gue. Jadi sori deh kalau kalian kecewa" Sasuke melepas tangan Neji dan beralih mengancingi seragamnya yang terbuka.

"Hah? Beneran Ji? Siapa?" Lee si ketua kelas berubah jadi tukang gosip. Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Apaan sih, Gosip mulu kayak ibu-ibu" Neji menatap Lee dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Njiirr.." Neji yang bete berencana bolos pelajaran Asuma sensei yang mau masuk sepuluh menit lagi. Kaki kirinya menghentak di lantai, tolehan kepalanya mengakibatkan efek dramatis pada rambut panjangannya yang melewati wajah Sasuke. Wangi shampoo mint menyeruduk ke paru-paru Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Ck, Banci.. Shampoo gw lu pake.. dasar ga modal" Sasuke ngedumel.

"Sas, kejar dooongg" bisa dipastiin itu suara Tenten, fans fujoshi nomor wahid mereka berdua.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Buku lu dibawa lho sama Neji" Ujar perempuan cepol itu lagi.

HAH?! Mata Sasuke membulat, buku peer Kurenai sensei yang awalanya mau dia pinjemin ke Neji sekarang di curi oleh Neji (?). setelah mendecih kesal, Sasukepun pergi keluar kelas mencari sang Putri (?).

"Kapan ya mereka bakal jadian beneran?" Tenten menatap kepergian Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu. Si pacar Tenten yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan si alis tebal dan rambut mangkok duduk disebelahnya.

"Kapan-kapan" jawab Lee dengan nada yang ambigu.

(=v=~)~

Koridor lantai satu masih lumayan ramai karena ada kelas yang sensei nya telat dateng. Sasuke sebel sampai lima belas menit nyari-nyari Neji tapi ga ketemu. Sampai dia lihat gerombolan anak-anak kelas satu yang duduk-duduk di depan kelas, ada sosok yang begitu familiar lagi becanda bareng temen sekelasnya. Berambut sekuning dan setajam duren, kulit caramel dan senyum lebar sepuluh point yang selalu menarik perhatian si kepala pantat ayam Uchiha. Anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, bocah beriris mata biru langit yang selalu menghantui tidur si bungsu Uchiha, nama bocah pengganggu itu adalah Naruto.

"Oh, HOOIII TEME SENPAAAAIII!" tangan Naruto terangkat melambai kepada pemuda oniks. Seperti tersihir, Sasuke melangkah mendekat Naruto yang sudah berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Hn, Sedang apa dobe?"

"Hehehe biasa, Kakashi sensei kayaknya telat lagi. Sendirian teme senpai?"

"Gue lagi nyari Neji. Dia ilang tiba-tiba.." Jawaban yang terkesan tidak nyambung, tapi buat Naruto dobe, dia paham kalau senpainya ini mungkin sedang kalut kehilangan semenya. WHAAAT?

"Tadi aku lihat dia loh-"

"Dimana?" jawab Sasuke pura-pura berminat, padahal sih biasa aja. Tapi penasaran juga si Neji kabur kemana.

"Di kantin"

_Fvck!_ Sasuke bahkan lupa kebiasaan Neji yang suka nangkring ples ngutang sama ibu kantin gara-gara dompet ketinggalan di kelas. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang ga gatel.

"Ya udah, gue ke kantin dulu Nar.." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu tangannya untuk Naruto. Bersikap se-cool mungkin, padahal sih jantungnya udah deg-degan ga jelas gegara liatin mata Naruto yang biru cerah mempesona kalbunya.

"Oke Senpaaii" Naruto balas mengangkat tangannya, cengiran lebar khas miliknya mengiringi kepergian si pantat ayam.

Sepanjang koridor kelas satu sampai ke kantin, Sasuke tidak peduli saat di tatap beberapa pasang mata sensei-sensei yang lagi ngajar. Dia tetep cuek demi menangkap maling buku peernya.

(=v=~)~

Neji baru selesai menghabiskan mie rebus buatan Nenek Tsunade, yang walaupun sudah bisa dibilang nenek tapi body nya masih 30-an, wajah cantik tanpa keriput trus dada besar tanpa peyot (?) menjadi modal tersendiri bikin kantinnya selalu rame pembeli. Neji mengambil tisu dan menyeka tetesan kuah mie yang mengotori bibirnya. Dengan santai, tangan lentiknya beralih mengambil buku peer miliknya dan Sasuke, jemari mulai menyalin satu persatu jawaban Sasuke. Neji bukan orang yang bodoh sebenernya, dia pintar. Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu dia males dan milih nyontek Sasuke, beruntung sahabatnya yang walaupun judes, tapi ga pernah pelit membagi kecerdasan miliknya. Sasuke sih nganggep kalo dia cuman ibadah aja, itung-itung nambah pahala buat masuk surga.

"Nek, Mie goreng satu!"

"Oke. Eh, temen kamu belum bayar utangan minggu lalu Sas, bilangin ya.." Nenek Tsunade mengambil sebungkus indomie goreng dari rak.

"Hah?" Sasuke ga butuh waktu lama buat nemuin orang yang lagi sibuk nyalin peer di sudut kantin. Berhubung ni kantin juga tumben sepi pengunjung, jadi rambut panjang terurai itu juga langsung keliatan. "Masukkin ke bon gw aja nek" lanjut Sasuke kalem. Tsunade mengangguk, si Sasuke jalan ndeketin Neji yang kayaknya lagi konsen banget sampe ga nyadar dia duduk disebelahnya.

"Buku gue basah tuh.." mata Sasuke ngelirik Neji, tangannya menopang dagunya malas.

"Eh, ngagetin aja lu, sialan" Neji menatap Sasuke sebentar trus ngerjain lagi.

"Lu marah ma gue?"

"Engga kok"

"Trus kenapa tadi kabur?"

"Gue mau nyalin peer, ngga enak ntar ketauan Asuma sensei. Ntar gue di aduin ke istrinya" bibir Neji membaca pelan jawaban peer Sasuke.

"Oh.."

"Tadi gue ketemu Naruto"

"Tadi gue juga"

"Kayaknya dia naksir elu, nanyain elu gitu ke gue"

"Yang bener lu ji.." Sasuke blushing tanpa di komando.

"Engga, gue boong Sas" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Sialan" Sasuke misuh-misuh. Neji terkekeh, menikmati hasil isengnya. Pipi Sasuke merona, wkwkwk.

"Nih mie gorengnya.." Shizune, salah satu pelayan kantin mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke.

"Thanks Shi-san" kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Shizune. Tapi walaupun tanpa di tatap, suara lembut Sasuke memberi efek hormon bahagia Shizune melompat naik sampai batas, sampai wajahnya memerah.

(=v=~)~

Jam terakhir kelas 2-3 udah kelar dari setengah jam lalu, tapi dua tokoh utama cerit aini masih setia duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Si pantat ayam yang masih setia ngacak-ngacak player ipod yang headsetnya nangkring di telinga kirinya, dan si rambut iklan sunslik teronggok pasrah di meja, yah.. si pemilik rambut coklat tanpa ketombe itu masih tidur sejak sejam yang lalu. Sasuke sih udah biasa nungguin Neji ampe bangun, bahkan pernah ga Sasuke bangunin padahal udah jam 8 malem. Sambil nungguin Neji bangun, si oniks malah ngerjain peer atau ke perpus buat pinjem buku trus di baca di kelas, sembari nungguin Neji terbangun.

"Tsk, Dasar putri tidur.." Sasuke melirik Neji. Dia tersenyum ngeliat iler Neji udah nambah lima senti di buku paketnya. ".. ppff.. Konyol"

"Ngghh.. hmmm hmmm Hi,, nata.. ngghh.." Neji monyong-monyongin mulutnya.

"Dasar couscom (?) ..." Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di meja. Wajahnya menghadap langsung wajah tidur Neji yang awut-awutan karena beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke depan wajahnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke terulur mengambil helai demi helai rambut Neji.

'_Halus... lembut banget..'_ Sasuke membatin.

Menyadari ada gerakan aneh di rambutnya, mau tidak mau Neji mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang bertebaran di alam mimpi. Matanya mengerjap pelan, pelan-pelan kelopak matanya naik.

"Lagi ngapain Sas?"

.

(=v=~)~ TBC ~(~=v=)

**AN :**

**AAAAAA**

**Kemana para author NejiSasu? TTATT**

**Aku bikin FF ini karena kangen bangen Pair ini.. huwaaaaaa**

**Ramein lagi dong archive ini TAT**

**Maaf yaaa padahal FF lain belum kelar tapi nambah baru lagi. Abis sayang kalo ide nya ga di tulis.**

**Akhir kata,,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**~* Like A Diamond in The Sky *~**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO (tp SasUKE punya gw #plak)**

**Pairing : Neji Hyuuga – Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning : Rate T semi M #Dor – AU – Bahasa ga baku – Bom Typo (?) – BL semi Yaoi**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Friendship – Humor Garing**

**Author : FC**

**.**

_ 'Halus... lembut banget..'_ Sasuke membatin.

"Lagi ngapain Sas?"

**~(~=v=) Chapter 2 (=v=~)~**

**.**

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Oke, Sasuke si jenius tiba-tiba ngeblank pas Neji bangun.

_'Gimana nih?'_

_'Mati gue..'_

Sasuke masih sibuk di genjutsu #plak di pikirannya sendiri, posisi tangan masih mengambang di depan Neji, tatapan mata onyx bertemu ungu pucat yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa, kini berubah makna.

"Ada uban nih"

SREETT

Sasuke menarik asal helai rambut Neji.

"ADAAWWW" Neji memegang kepalanya, makhluk manis tapi tampan didepannya ini sudah tidak berperikerambutan kepada dirinya, kepalanya ngilu sampai ingin pingsan.

Ji, lu lebay.

"Sialan!"

"Banci"

Sasuke yang udah kepalang malu milih ninggalin Neji lebih dulu, daripada mukanya yang rada merah ini digodain mending kabur. Neji masih kesel sih, tapi berhubung udah gelap trus dia sendirian kalo ga cepet-cepet ngejar Sasuke. Dia ngga mau jadi korban gosip sekolah yang katanya ada sadako yang sering nangkring di dahan pohon rambutan depan sekolah, kakinya berlari kencang menyusul Sasuke yang hampir menuruni tangga.

"TUNGGUIN GW AYAM KAMPUUNNGG!"

"BURUAAANNN! LU MAU DI DATENGIN SADAKO?! INI MALAM JUMAT TAUUU!" Balas Sasuke. Rupanya mereka berdua sama takutnya.

Padahal, sebelum mereka tahu gosip ga jelas begini mereka santai-santai saja, tidak merasakan sesuatu apapun yang ganjil. Tapi ga ada salahnya kan waspada?

Sasuke lebih dulu sampai di depan mobilnya, sementara Neji baru keluar gedung dan mendekati area parkir. Dengan terpogoh-pogoh dan seenak udelnya Neji duduk di samping kursi Sasuke.

"Ngapain lu?"

"Bareng dong, pelit amat Sas"

"..." Sasuke mulai menyalakan mobilnya, bukan apa-apa sih tapi dia cuman males aja Neji nggodain dia sepanjang jalan nanti. Tapi cowo berambut raven ini kayaknya musti sujud syukur nanti di rumah. Neji kembali tidur dengan polosnya, kepalanya berkali-kali terkantuk di jendela mobil tapi sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Jeduk!

"Ayam Eh Ayam!" Sasuke ikut-ikut meringis mendengar benturan kepala neji yang paling keras, sampai Neji terbangun dan latahnya kumat. Itu... Sesuatu sekali pemirsah.

"Njiiirr.. pelan-pelan dong Sas!" Mungkin jika tidak lupa atau amnesia, sesampainya dia di rumah, Neji harus memeriksakan kepalanya ke RS terdekat. Sudah berkali-kali kepala dan rambutnya mengalami penganiayaan oleh satu orang yang sama. Dan jika dia hamil, Sasuke lah yang harus menikahinya.

Apa hubungannya kepala kepentok sama hamil? Ck, Hanya Neji yang tahu.

"Ini udah pelan, beb.." Sasuke paling seneng liat Neji yang demen misuh-misuh kalo habis bangun tidur.

"Gue normal Sas.." Neji memutuskan untuk tidak tidur lagi, ya.. dia sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan jabang bayi –hasil perbuatan Sasuke– yang hanya ada didalam pikiran MPREGnya.

"Iya.." Sasuke menyahut enteng. Pikirannya kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya. Neji mengamati pemandangan yang mereka lalu sejak tadi.

"Mau kemana lu Sas?" Neji melihat Sasuke yang masih dengan muka stoic khas Uchiha.

"Makan, gue laper." Pemilik rambut coklat itu cuman manggut-manggut.

Hening.

Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka seperti orang pacaran. Siapa seme dan siapa uke? Neji yang supel? Atau Sasuke yang penyendiri?

"Lu UKE!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hn, gue emang uke"

"UAPAAAHHH?" Neji melotot mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, apa kalimat tadi itu bisa dikatakan narsisme? Neji menggeleng, mungkin Sasuke ketempelan roh Sadako! Neji mengangguk mantap karena merasa membuat kesimpulan dan setara dengan pete lebih banyak mengandung Vitamin C daripada jeruk!

"Sas.."

"Gue UKE ji.." pria disebelahnya ini menghela nafasnya, memang sudah dia tahu sejak lama kalau sobatnya ini punya kelainan seksual, tapi Neji tidak menyangka pria berotot seperti Sasuke lebih memilih jadi uke dari pada seme?

"Kenapa?"

"..." _Kalau pasangan gue itu elu Ji, gue rela aja jadi uke. Gw pengen ngerasain dimana enaknya gw anuan ma elu._

"Gue ga kebayang Naruto bakal jadi seme elu Sas.. immposibble.."

"... Naruto? Yah.. kulitnya bagus, wajahnya tampan.. lalu kenapa? Lu mau jadi uke gue?" Neji mengernyit, bahasa Sasuke yang penuh logika gampang membuatnya mual. Musti sangat berhati-hati saat menjawab supaya tidak menginjak ranjau.

"Gue mau jadi uke lu ketika bumi jadi kotak"

"Jadi? Selama bumi itu bulat, Elu seme gue, iya kan Ji?" Sasuke melirik tampang Neji yang kebingungan, mungkin pria berambut wanita itu tidak mengira kalau Sasuke mengajak berbicara hal yang begitu menjijikan –setidaknya untuk kali ini– padanya.

"Terserah.." Neji tidak mau ambil pusing.

Jadian sama Neji? Yang bener aja! Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

_'Ga mungkin banget'_ batin mereka kompak.

~(~=v=)

Hari sabtu yang begitu cerah menemani para anggota club sepak bola dibawah sana. Sasuke yang bolos latihan basket demi latihan rutin club Neji ini sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sambil menatap orang yang selama ini disukainya berlarian kesana kemari mengejar benda yang bahkan sepertinya lebih menarik dari Sasuke. Lelaki bergaya rambut khas pantat ayam itu kesal dan ingin menggembeskan benda yang sering di sebut bola itu dan segera menjauh dari kaki calon kekasihnya, tapi setelah berpikir itu terlalu OOC, hal itupun urung ia lakukan.

Masih memandanginya dengan tatapan mendamba dan segala pikiran mesum yang terlewat di otaknya, uchiha bungsu semakin tajam menatap manusia menggoda nun jauh di lapangan sana.

Sekolah tidak begitu ramai karena jadwal setiap sabtu adalah kegiatan club atau ekskul yang masing-masing club berbeda jam kegiatannya. Umumnya club olahraga seperti basket, sepak bola, renang, atletik dan voli mengadakan latihan rutin setiap pagi di hari sabtu, sebenarnnya sih kalau mereka mau juga setiap hari bisa latihan, asal mau bangun cepet sebelum ayam berkokok kayak Sasuke aja. Dah puas latihan lima hari seminggu, hari sabtu pun dia minta libur demi menekuni hobi barunya. Sang kapten Kiba Inuzuka yang seangkatan dengannya tidak berani berbuat banyak, apalagi jika death glare clan uchiha sudah menusuknya. Dengan sukarela Kiba melepas anggota paling tampannya untuk bersantai (dan berpikir mesum).

Sreeekkk...

Pintu masuk kelas di geser oleh seseorang. Sasuke ngga mau tau, pikirannya sedang sibuk nentuin siapa yang bakal jadi uke-seme kalo dia jadian sama Naruto, menurut surver pada 100 pasangan gay online yang dia hunting di internet. Biasanya seme itu yang kulitnya lebih gelap, ukenya putih kayak mayat. Sebutnya saja pasangan itu penyanyi asal korea selatan yuho dan jijung (Nama asli di samarkan) dan Sasuke melihat kulit tangannya, putih bersih selicin jalan tol Suna-Konoha. Jadi? Haruskah dia jadi uke dari adik kelasnya? Uzumaki Naruto?

"Asik banget ngelamun?"

Mungkin perlu diadakan test kepribadian buat tahu sebenernya tipe apakah Sasuke itu.

"Gue nginep di tempat lu ya Sas"

Tapi gimana caranya? Kalo misalnya cuman tes ecek-ecek di internet itu kurang solid. Lelaki yang sedang berpikir keras ini tidak bisa percaya begitu saja sama hal yang random. Butuh yang bener-bener pasti, tapi gimana? Sasuke mengigit bibirnya.

"Sas..." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Neji dengan rambut tergerai, kaos putih olah raganya lecek, Sasuke bisa menduga kalo Neji baru kelar latihan khususnya sama tim inti sepak bola yang memang berbeda tempat dengan angkatan Naruto yang hanya menjadi cadangan.

"..."

"..." kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata Sasuke turun kebagian bawah Neji, agak menonjol dan sepertinya besar. Pria beriris oniks ini menelan ludahnya susah payah, keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

"Sas? Lu denger gue ga sih?" Neji agak risih Sasuke ngeliatin dia pake mesum.

"Ji.. Ke rumah gue sekarang" TAP, Sasuke narik tangan Neji. Ekor matanya melirik jam dinding di kelas, setengah sebelas siang.

"E-EHH?" Neji hanya pasrah, lumayan ntar bisa ngadem di kamar Sasuke yang ber-AC.

(=v=~)~

"Gue minta tolong Ji.."

Neji baru saja duduk di kasur Sasuke, mata peraknya menatap si pemilik kamar yang masih berdiri membelakangi dirinya, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apaan? Serius banget gaya lu Sas?" ujar Neji santai. Tangannya memegang remote dan menyalakan AC bersuhu 18 derajat.

"Fuck me.."

"H-Hah?" Sasuke memberanikan diri, perlahan mendekati Neji yang udah berdiri di tepi kasur. Wajah Sasuke memerah,

'kawai... eh?' Neji membatin.

perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk Neji intim.

"Tolong gue Ji... plisss.. gu-gue mau tau.."

"S-Sas.. Gue normal Sas.." Neji mau tak mau mendorong kedua lengan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke sayu, merasa di tolak temannya sendiri dia jadi down.

Berpikir jika Sasuke OOC? Itu harus! Sasuke acting woi, hanya ini caranya, membujuk Neji make love dengannya, tahu sahabatnya ini lemah dengan hal-hal manis, Uchiha bungsu ini memasang tampang semanis mungkin, kalau bisa sih sampai Neji sadar kalau Sasuke juga bisa semanis Hinata.

"Justru itu Ji, lu normal.. ga kayak gue.." plan B. Airmata buaya. Sasuke menangis? Lebih tepatnya pura-pura menangis.

"Lu ga bakalan tertarik bener-bener ma gue Ji.." tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Neji. "Cuman elu yang bisa bantu gue Ji.." Sasuke berusaha mendesah, pura-pura. Sasuke tahu beberapa menit lagi sahabatnya pasti akan berkata..

"Oke.."

What the heeeeellllll! Inner Neji menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang panjang.

Keduanya melepas pakaian di dalam selimut, masih malu katanya. Kalau buat mandi di pemandian sih ngga masalah, ini kan beda kondisi dan situasi, mereka mau berbagi cinta mamen.. one night stand, setidaknya keduanya kompak menyebutnya demikian. Setelah keduanya sama-sama telanjang, mereka tiduran saling berhadapan. Selimutnya tipis hanya sampai di pinggul mereka berdua yang hampir sama berkulit putih merona.

Tangan Sasuke mendahului mengelus pipi Neji, sementara kedua tangan Neji masih diam, bingung.

"Apa, lu sama Hinata udah pernah?"

"Belum.." Neji menatap Sasuke lembut, posisi menentukan emosi. Bantal empuk Sasuke, kasur selembut kapas, dan AC menyala dalam kondisi semakin dingin bagi tubuhnya menyamankan seluruh badannya agar tidak tegang.

"Gue yang pertama dong.." Sasuke senyum, entah kenapa dalam hati ia senang jadi pertama buat pengalaman Neji. Padahal dia sama sekali ga cinta sama orang didepannya ini.

"Ya gitu deh.."

"... gue cuman mau tahu Ji.." Sasuke semakin berani nurunin tangannya ke dada Neji "Gue ini.. uke, atau seme.."

Khas remaja labil, Sasuke yang dikenal Neji memang gampang terbawa arus. Pendiriannya nol besar.

"Soukka.. Mmmpphh..." mata Neji melotot, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium tepat di bibirnya. Lembut dan rasanya manis. Apa boleh Neji berpura-pura kalau dia lagi mesra-mesraan sama sepupunya? Jujur ini sedikit sulit, sepertinya tidak masalah jika sebelumnya Sasuke trangender jadi perempuan. Tapi ini, ugh bahkan Neji bisa merasakan milik Sasuke mulai mengeras dibawah sana, beberapa kali menggesek pahanya.

_'Sial'_

"Ummpphh.. hmm.." ciuman yang semula lembut dan penuh kasih sayang berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dari kedua belah pihak, Neji mengakui kalau ciuman Sasuke mematikan, mendominasi, menuntut, dan yang paling pasti membuatnya semakin kecanduan.

Brugh.

Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kedua tangan tertumpu pada sikunya agar tubuhnya tidak menindih Sasuke, kini ia yang menguasai bibir tipis _kissable _sahabatnya. Menghisap, melumat dan tidak lupa memasukan lidahnya menantang lidah Sasuke yang sepertinya kewalahan. Neji merasakan tekanan dari tangan Sasuke yang mendorongnya semakin dalam menyentuh segala penjuru mulutnya.

"Ngghh.. Mppphh"

Sebagai partner yang baik, Neji memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk bernafas, sejenak ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang biasa terlihat dingin itu merona, bibirnya basah bercampur saliva keduanya. Neji tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang sukses membuat bibir Sasuke memerah,

"Annghh.. hhhh.." Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya merasakan lidah Neji turun ke leher jenjangnya, mengecapi dan menghisapnya sampai muncul bercak-bercak kemerahan yang menggoda. Lidah Neji sampai di tonjoloan kecil yang menegang akibat rangsangan sebelumnya. Neji menyentuhnya pelan dan disambut desahan dan erangan Sasuke yang membuat pria berambut coklat panjang ini penasaran.

"Nnnhhh ahh Narutoohh..."

Neji menghentikan gerakannya, apa telinganya rusak?

Barusan?

Siapa?

"N-Narutohhh nghh.."

Hilang sudah, nafsu Neji bagai tersapu ombak musim panas pantai selatan.

Matanya melotot tidak terima, dia Neji bukan Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari tidak ada gerakan lagi dari partnernya pun membuka matanya, melihat sosok Naruto yang agak kabur berganti menjadi sosok Neji.

Sontak ia bangun dari posisinya, Neji masih terduduk diam menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap ikut diam belum menyadari kesalahannya, oniks Sasuke mengamati posisi mereka sekarang. Telanjang, ya tentu saja. Beruntung selimut putih tipis miliknya masih betah menutupi harta mereka yang mulai terangsang namun harus pasrah kembali lemas karena pemiliknya berhenti berbagi kesenangan.

"K-Kau tidak suka.. tubuhku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gugup. Neji menggeleng lemah.

"..." tubuh Sasuke bagus untuk ukuran laki-laki, kulit putih mulusnya memang cocok mengecapnya menjadi seorang uke. Namun bukan itu, seharusnya tidak apa-apa disini Neji cuman alat, iya kan? tapi Neji sadar ia juga mempunyai perasaan, dan rasanya dipanggil dengan bukan namanya saat bercinta bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Bolehkah Neji sedikit meminta kebaikan Sasuke. "Tadi.. Kau memanggil Naruto"

"H-HAH?" Neji melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu terkejut. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar memanggil Naruto di sela-sela kenikmatannya.

"Aku Neji, bukan Naruto.." Sasuke terdiam. Merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh dan lupa. Salahkan dia yang selalu membayangkan Naruto memberikan ciuman-ciuman itu.

"M-Maaf.."

Tatapan Neji melembut, memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali tertunduk ia seperti merasa sangat bersalah pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi.." Neji menarik ujung selimut dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sasuke terkejut, kini tidak ada kain yang menghalangi pandangan keduanya, tubuh mereka polos tak tertutupi. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Kali ini panggil aku Neji.." pria itu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Dia duduk di selangkangan Sasuke, mempertemukan dua senjata mereka secara langsung. Seperti tersengat chidori, Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh didalam tubuhnya, perutnya terasa kram tapi walaupun hanya bersentuhan seperti ini bisa membuatnya melenguh.

"Kau milikku hari ini..." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka.

**~(~=v=) TBC (=v=~)~**

**Makasih yang udah review, gomen ga bisa bales satu2. Aku lagi agak buru2.**

**REVIEW AGAIN? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**~* Like A Diamond in The Sky *~**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO punya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Neji Hyuuga – Sasuke Uchiha**

**Slight : SasuHina, NejiNaru**

**Warning : Rate M semi T #Eh – AU – Bahasa ga baku – Bom Typo (?) – BL semi Yaoi**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Friendship – Humor Garing**

**Author : FC**

**.**

"Kau milikku hari ini..." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka.

"mmpphh.." Sasuke suka ciuman Neji yang mendominasi dan ga mau ngalah. Neji melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa galaunya dengan menjambak poni Sasuke, dahi yang biasanya tertutup itu berantakan karena ulah calon seme. Bukannya merasa di siksa tapi Sasuke lebih menganggapnya sebagai pijat refleksi, itung-itung bisa mengendorkan urat-urat otot kepalanya yang sering muncul saat dia terbawa emosi. Seakan semua yang di lakukan oleh Neji adalah bukti cinta, hah apa? Cinta? Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Kedua senjata itu masih bergesekan satu sama lain, keduanya secara bersamaan mengeluarkan precum. Tangan Neji susah payah mencari tangan Sasuke yang asik meremas pinggul pria diatasnya. Neji membawa tangan ingin menyentuh miliknya, dan tangannya memanjakan Sasuke dibagian yang sama. Sasuke bisa paham maksud Neji dan akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang Neji praktekan dengan miliknya.

Neji melepas ciumannya, wajahnya sayu matanya pun terpejam begitu menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Tak beda dengan Sasuke yang memanas, merasa gerakan Neji begitu memancing birahinya tentunya posisinya dia yang memang penyuka sesama jenis lebih mudah di terima oleh hatinya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang sepertinya masih berusaha keras agar dia tetap menikmati kegiatan ini walaupun separuh hatinya menolak jika dia memang menikmatinya.

"Ahhh hhhaaahh N-Neji.. nngghh.."

Neji bisa merasakan benda ditangannya mulai berkedut dan semakin membesar dari sebelumnya, ya Sasuke akan sampai puncaknya tidak lama lagi.

"Ngghh Ahh! Ahh! NEJII!" Sasuke mencengkram milik Neji, punggungnya melengkung, matanya terpejam terlihat guratan kenikmatan yang sulit di katakan, Neji baru sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini secara langsung. Ia meringis nyeri Sasuke belum mau melepas miliknya, beberapa kali ada cairan hangat mengenai bagian perut Neji. Sperma Sasuke lumayan banyak, Neji mengambilnya sedikit jijik tetapi rasa hangat itu menyebar nyaman keseluruh bagian perutnya, tangan Neji meratakan cairan itu sampai batas dadanya, lengket.

Sasuke melihat perbuatan Neji tanpa dugaan apa-apa, ia masih dibayangi oleh sisa-sisa kenikmatkan yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari sahabatnya.

Neji membantu Sasuke untuk duduk menyandar di kepala dipan, kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki Sasuke sampai batasnya, tangan kirinya menahan milik Sasuke menempel diperutnya agar dia bisa bebas melihat lubang rektrum Sasuke.

Helaian rambut Neji terjatuh di dadanya, menempel karena peluh. Keadaan Sasuke tidak jauh lebih baik, sama-sama berantakan dan.. menggoda. Satu jarinya mulai ia masukkan, "AKH!" Sasuke menggeliat, matanya enggan melihat ekspresi Neji.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke.." Neji mengambil dagu Sasuke, agar mereka bisa saling memandang. "Lihat ketika aku berhasil merasukinya, kau mengerti?"

"N-Neji.." tapi dia sedikit penasaran kenapa hawa diantar mereka menjadi berat.

"Mungkin kata-kata kotor bisa membangkitkan gairah lebih mudah tetapi.. Sasuke-" Neji mendekati wajah Sasuke "Kau bukan pelacur." Neji tersenyum, sementara Sasuke hampir melotot. Kadang Sasuke menganggap Neji kolot dengan aturan adat bawaan klannya, tetapi untuk yg satu ini dia menyukainya. Tidak semua orang bisa menghormati hasratnya yang menyimpang seperti Neji, Sasuke hampir menangis bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan Neji sebagai sahabatnya.

"EPPHH.. Ngghh.." dua jari Neji seolah bergerak seperti gunting, "Rileks Sas." Sasuke mengangguk, sungguh dia juga terkejut kenapa Neji bisa seahli ini, bukannya Neji itu normal? Ah ya.. Sasuke hampir lupa Neji pernah diam-diam menonton video hentai anal di laptopnya. Padahal Sasuke tahu hobi 'normal' sahabatnya ini setelah beberapa kali hampir kena pergok.

Ujungnya mulai menempel dan perlahan-lahan memasukinya. Cara Neji menulikan telinga supaya konsentrasinya tidak terganggu sangat dibenci Sasuke sekarang ini, bahkan Sasuke sempat memukul lengan Neji begitu sakit yang dirasakannya seperti membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Sasuke menitikan airmata, tidak ini bukan tipuan. Sasuke tidak mengira akan segini parah sakitnya melakukan hubungan antar sejenis.

"Sssiiaall," milik Sasuke berdiri kembali. Dorongan-dorongan kecil dari Neji sudah mulai terasa nikmat. "S-Sasukeehh... ngghh.." gerakan pelan itu mulai cepat, akibatnya bahu Sasuke berkali-kali menabrak kepala dipan yang terbuat dari kayu, sakitnya tidak seberapa. Kedua kaki Sasuke otomatis mengalungi pinggul Neji.

Beberapa hentakan kemudian giliran Neji mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam Sasuke, disusul Sasuke yang kali ini bahkan sampai mengenai wajah Neji. Begitu lemas sampai Neji terjatuh dipelukan Sasuke, kepalanya nyaman bersandar di bahu Sasuke yang bidang, Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium bahu Neji yang menempel di bibir tipisnya, rasa asin karena keringat Neji tidak membuatnya keberatan. Kedua tangannya memeluk Neji, menyandarkan dahinya kebahu Neji.

"Arigatou.. Neji.."

.

.

Neji membersihkan tubuhnya didalam bathup. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam, sudah tidur tiga jam namun ia masih merasa kelelahan. Melakukan sex ternyata sangat menguras tenaga, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di air lalu beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya kembali menyembul keatas. Kedua tangannya menyapu air dari wajahnya,

Kruyuuuuuuuuuuukkkk

"Anjrit.. gw lapar maaakk"

.

Satu-satunya tubuh yang terbaring di ranjanga akhirnya membuka mata, kamarnya lenggang cuman diisi dia sendirian, masih ada tas dan baju Neji. Sasuke mendudukan badannya yang masih sakit tepat di area rektrumnya.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi ya.." Sasuke mencoba ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu sampai detailnya.

(=A=)v

"Neji, di cari Naruto!" Lee menepuk bahu Neji yang sedang ngelamun.

"Mau apa tu bocah." Neji berdiri ogah-ogahan dari kursinya "Tapi kebetulan juga sih," Neji menoleh ke bangku di sebelahnya, Sasuke belum masuk ke sekolah empat hari sejak kejadian itu. Agak khawatir juga dan membuat Neji merasa bersalah, sesakit itukah hasil 'cinta' yang dibuatnya?

Naruto berdiri di dekat tangga, tangannya melambai semangat saat melihat sosok Neji hampir sampai di hadapannya. Keduanya lalu turun menuju lapangan tempat biasa club bola berlatih.

"Pertandingannya dua minggu lagi kan senpai?" Naruto berjalan di depan Neji sampil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yah, begitulah." Neji berjalan di belakang dengan gaya yang tenang, rambutnya masih tergerai. Dahinya tertutupi rambut pendek yang belum layak di sebut poni. Hanya untuk penghias saja daripada terlihat seperti lelaki kuno yang suka menonjolkan jidat lebarnya.

Kini mereka berdua sampai di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi, namun asri karena banyak tumbuh pohon besar berdaun rindang.

"Senpai, menurut mu hubungan sejenis itu gimana?" Naruto menghadap Neji, wajahnya terlihat serius. Neji hanya diam, pikirannya masih seputar Sasuke dan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hah? Lu homo Nar?" Tanya Neji tanpa ekspresi yang berlebihan, Naruto agak panik bisa muncul kata-kata sefrontal itu dari orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Em.. Err.. Yah.. B-Bisa dibilang gitu S-Senpai.. Hehehe jadi?" Naruto gagap ketulan Hinata, padahal mereka bahkan belum kenalan.

"Biasa aja sih, kenapa?"

Bukannya bagus ya kalo Naruto juga homo, Sasuke masih dapet kesempetan kan? Neji tersenyum dalam hati. Tunggu ya Sas, perjuangan lu bakalan ada hasilnya! Neji membatin. Tapi dibilang berjuang pun Sasuke ga pernah ada usaha deketin atau nunjukkin perhatian sama si Naruto, Neji jadi bingung sendiri.

"Senpai ga benci aku kan?" Naruto menatap mata ungu Neji yang menurutnya menghanyutkan.

"Engga lah, lu tahu Sasuke?" Naruto ngangguk "Dia juga homo kayak elu,"

Naruto senyum, manis banget. Sekarang Neji bisa ngerti kenapa Sasuke bisa suka sama bocah jabrik ini, kadang-kadang ni rambut duren juga keliatan manis. Nah! Neji merinding, kayaknya ke-homo-an Sasuke sedikit-sedikit nularin Neji.

"Abis pertandingan nanti, apa Senpai mau jadi pacarku?"

BEKU!

Cowo rambut coklat ini menggidik. Belum ada seminggu hard yaoi sama Sasuke, sekarang udah ditembak aja sama Naruto? Mereka bahkan belum kenal sebulan! Di hitung dari bulan April penerimaan siswa baru, bisa diitung pake jari kapan aja dia ketemu Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Sejak bulan Agustus.. tahun lalu.." Naruto seakan paham dengan sikap Neji yang masih terdiam. Pasti agak horor ya tiba-tiba ditembak gini. "Pas aku nonton pertandingan Sepak Bola antar SMA di Sekolah ini, aku ngeliat Kak Neji bertanding."

Neji mau ga mau ikut flashback, bulan yang sama saat Sasuke ngeliat Naruto pertama kali.

"Kak Neji keren banget pas itu, hahaha dan aku susah payah masuk SMA ini demi Kakak." Naruto nyngir lima dari, matanya jadi sipit, tangan kirinya garuk-garuk pipi kulit tan yang kayaknya manis kalau dijilat.

Neji geleng-geleng membuang pikiran kotornya.

"A-Aku-"

"Jangan sekarang Senpai, aku tau kok pasti kaget kan? Lagian belum tentu Kak Neji juga-"

"Ya.. Gue normal Nar, gue bukan homo"

Cengiran Naruto berubah lekungan. Seperti di jatuhin ke dasar laut seketika denger kalimat Neji yang terakhir itu.

"Aku... Biarin aku berusaha Kak! Ijinin aku Kak!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Dia memang sangat berharap Neji bisa memberi kesempatan.

"Dengan satu syarat Naruto.." Neji luluh juga, mungkin secara ga langsung dia bahkan bisa bikin Naruto jatuh cinta sama Sasuke kan?

"Ah! Baiklah! Apa itu Senpai?"

"Mudah kok, sementara rahasia-in hal ini dari orang lain, dan kemana pun lu gue ajak, lu harus mau."

"Eh? Tapi itu dua lho?"

"Yah, tapi gue ngitungnya satu."

"Heung? Iya deh."

"Udah mau masuk, gue duluan Nar." Neji ninggalin Naruto yang jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

(=A=)v

Dang!

Dang!

Sasuke mantul-mantulin bola basket tanpa arah.

Latihan pagi udah kelar sepuluh menit yang lalu, bahkan sekarang jam pertama udah mulai tapi Sasuke masih pengen maen basket. Kenapa? Soalnya doi lagi keki sama sahabatnya, Neji.

"Lho? Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke noleh ke arah pintu. Ada seorang perempuan berdiri tapi bukan seragam sekolahnya. Penasaran siapa yang manggil namanya, Sasuke ndeketin cewe itu tanpa khawatir kalo mungkin aja cewe didepannya ini pembunuh bayaran.

"Siapa ya?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"EH? Bukannya lu tinggal di Kiri?"

"Aku pindah kemari, Sasuke-san bisa membantuku?"

Keduanya berjalan di lorong menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Rupanya Hinata terpaksa dipindahkan kemari demi meluaskan pergaulannya karena sebelumnya selama beberapa tahun sekaolah di Kiri dia selalu di sekolahkan di sekolah khusus putri. Sedikit pemberontakan dari Hinata yang ingin mencari cinta semasa SMA hanya boleh pindah ke SMA ini, menurut sang Ayah, Hinata akan lebih aman jika satu sekolah dengan Neji.

Hinata bercerita jika Neji sama sekali belum tahu karena memang dia juga ingin ngasih kejutan. Sasuke bisa mbayangin gimana nanti Neji bisa jadi lebay kalo dideket Hinata.

.

.

Neji lari-lari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, kelas 1-5 tujuannya sekarang masih ada tiga kelas lagi sebelum sampai ke kelas itu.

BRAK!

"HINATA SAMA!"

Seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut melihat Neji, bahkan Iruka yang sedang mengajar hampir jantungan ngeliat Neji yang dikira hantu gara-gara rambutnya panjang.

"N-Neji niisan.." Hinata duduk dibangku paling belakang, tepat didepannya ada Naruto. Sosok pirang itu melihat kedua Hyuuga bergantian.

"Neji Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Iruka mencopot kacamatanya, secara OOC Neji yang lebih sering keliatan kalem udah beringsut memeluk paha Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ngeliat kelakuan sepupunya yang berlebihan. Jemari lentiknya mengelus rambut Neji lembut. Seperti disuguhi drama hampir semua siswa larut dengan aksi dua saudara itu, bahkan Naruto hampir mau menangis bahagia bisa tahu sisi OOC Neji yang luar biasa ini.

.

.

"Hemm aku baru tahu kalo Senpai punya sepupu cantik begini" Niatnya sih pengen muji kalo Neji juga cantik.

"Gue ga tahu lu kesambet apaan bisa ada disini Nar" Sasuke menimpali, sebenernya sih dia pengen bilang 'gue seneng banget lo disini'

"Hinata-Sama, coba roti ku" kalo difrontalin sih artinya kira-kira begini 'yuk ciuman ga langsung'

"Sasuke-san itu kotak jus ku"

Sekarang mereka berempat lagi duduk di kantin sama-sama.

"Oh," Sasuke ngembaliin kotak jus yang hampir tandas setengah. Hampir aja Hinata menyedot jusnya tapi direbut Neji.

"Ni-Nii san."

Mata Sasuke hampir copot ngeliat Neji yang khusyuk banget nyedot-nyedot jus ampe kering.

_'undirect kiss'_

**(=A=)v TBC v(=A=)**

**AN : Yap ini chpter 3, pendek ya? ahahahah #plak makasih semua yang udah review, fav, follow FF geje ini. semoga puas dengan chapter baru. dan maaf belum sempet balesin review. tapi aku seneng bisa dapet feedback yg positif begini, heheh makasih banget. dan di dua chapter awal sebenernya mau dibikin slight NaruHina, tp kenyataanya aku ga bisa krn aku emang lebih suka SasuHina. jadi ya... maaf ya.. hehehe**

**akhir kata,,,,,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
